


sweet dreams

by seldomabsent



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, i just wanted to write fluff through insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: waking up from a nightmare, harley makes sure you feel supported and loved.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader
Kudos: 15





	sweet dreams

Nightmares were something everybody had from time to time. Some people more than others. It was normal and tended to happen at any moment without real reasons. But still, as you woke up in cold sweat, your body trembling and gasping for air, you remembered it was never a real pleasure to experience.

Harley woke up right away by your jolting form, confused and blinking. She quickly looked around the room, relieved it wasn’t a surprise attack, she was too comfy to fight at the moment. She frowned, seeing Bruce as confused and sleepy as her by the end of the bed before she turned to you and gasp. Your body was covered in sweat, shaking, and the large purple bags under your eyes you tried to hide behind your hands made her heart sank into her chest. Her baby had a nightmare? And wasn’t even going to wake her up for comfort? As sweet as you were, she was sure you wouldn’t want to bother her and that kicked her in the chest. Pouting and not believing how adorable you were more and more each day, she stood up and sat to put a hand on yours while the other cupped your face.

“Puddin’? Are you okay?” She asked softly, worry and concern in her eyes. She frowned as you took a moment to gather your thoughts, the terrifying dreams going away as soon as they came until you managed to nod. You swallowed the chokes and tears and she was relieved you already forgot about your nightmare but still pretty much concerned for you. She stayed for a moment by your side, caressing your hand with her thumb and patiently waiting for you to catch your breath. A soft smile appeared on your tired beautiful face, how she adored your smiles, but now wasn’t a moment to fall even more in love with you, so she slowly got up.

“Don’t you move, I’ll be right back!” She said with a pout, standing up on the bed before jumping off and even your pretty voice didn’t stop her on her way in the kitchen. “I said don’t move, puddin! I’ve got this - awesome girlfriend on the move! Bruce and Bernie are watching over you until I’m back!!” You chuckled softly as Bruce groaned in agreement, nuzzling against your thigh and hands to cheer you up, the dead Beaver by your side staring at you deeply.

You weren’t with Harley for long yet you felt like you’ve always been here, part of this little caring and loving family. It was a blessing that your two lonely souls found each other and watching over Harley, running around the little studio in her shirt and shorts to gather things, you finally calmed down your heavy breathing. You didn’t know if you needed to thank anyone for bringing the happy woman in your life but you did everyday.

After a few minutes of watching turning left and right, you smiled as she came back to put a hot chocolate in your hands and a hot wet cloth to warm your cold skin. She looked at you adoringly, your grateful smile making her smile even more before hurrying you to drink the beverage before it turned cold. She carefully spread the cloth on your arms, neck and chest, making sure the sweat was away and replaced with warmth.

It didn’t take long before Bruce tried to finish your chocolate and you gladly shared it with him and Harley. She stayed awake a little longer, helping your mind to escape the reasons for your nightmare by talking with you, braiding Bruce’s fur and even tried to braid Bernie’s. You ate bowls of cereal, watched cartoons, and eventually, you fell back asleep, your hands in Harley’s as she admired the calm and peaceful look on your face. Smiling as Bruce was hugging Bernie and laid against your legs, she crawled under your arms and put her cheek against your chest, closing her eyes and slowly dozing off to the sound of your heartbeat.

You weren’t a big family but you loved each other. Nightmares were just moments to be able to remind each other how much you did.


End file.
